1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to circuit devices and photovoltaic module assemblies.
2. Description of the Background Art
Photovoltaic (PV) cells, also referred to as “solar cells,” are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. Photovoltaic cells may be packaged together in a photovoltaic module.
A conventional photovoltaic module may include a series of interconnected solar cells in a laminate. Typically, metal tabs are electrically connected to ends of the series and exit from the backside at the top center of the laminate. The metal tabs enter an external junction box which is attached to the backside at the top center of the laminate. In the junction box, input and output cables are attached to the tabs to get power from the module, and a diode may be configured to bypass cells in the module, if necessary. These elements relating to the junction box are expensive, and there are substantial installation costs to routing and managing the junction box cables.
It is highly desirable to improve photovoltaic modules such that they may be produced cost-effectively and installed more efficiently.